Forbidden
by PeppermintSalamander
Summary: Ok this is my first Fic so umm im an ameture. This is in SakuSasu, SakuKaka and NaruGaara WOOT!


Authors Note

I do not own any of the Naruto characters

Kakashi: If Kizzy-chan DID own Naruto then i would be fucking Iruka a lot

Kizzy-chan: So true.. Kakashi you know me so well -tear-

Kakashi: -sweatdrop-

Sakura: Uhhhh ooook O.o weird

Kakashi: So whats your first going to be on?

Kizzy: -teehee- Its a Kaka/Saku, Naru/Gaara and Saku/Sasu. WOOT! I call it Forbidden

Sakura: WHAT! You've got to be kidding why cant i be paired up with Sasuke?

Kizzy: Cause im the writer and your a made-up fictional character :D Which makes me all high and powerful XD WOOT GO ME! But there is a bit with you and Sasuke!

Sakura: YESH! WOOT!... but on the down side im still stuck with Kakashi-Sensei

Kakashi: Dont worry Sakura I bet whatever Kizzy writes its going to be good ( and dirty )

Kizzy: You bet it will be! There will be sex sex sex and some more sex!

Sakura: Why me?

Kakashi: Can we just get on with it already?

Kizzy: Please Enjoy "Forbidden" A Kaka/Saku, Naru/Gaara and Sasu/Saku

( Cause there will be sex! XD )

Forbidden

Chapter 1

_beepbeepbeep _"Ugh morning already?" Sakura said as she turned her pink alarm clock off. She pulled off the covers and sat at the side of her bed. She took a look around her room, everything was pink (of course this IS Sakura after all ) except for a few black items. She got up and went to her closet and picked out a pink shirt with the words "Punk Chick" on it. She then went to a drawer and got a black pair of jeans. She got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and started to head downstairs. She went to the kitchen where her mother was and grabed a piece of toast. "Good morning Sakura" "Morning Mom!" she said ina hurry ( she had a ways walk from school ) "Is that all your taking to eat?" Sakura's mom asked. "Don't worry mom! I'll live!" She said smiling as she got her bag and started putting her shoes on. As she was tying her laces the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find the strangely, on time Naruto. " Wow Naruto your on time for once! Congratz!"

"Yeah yeah yeah.." Naruto said with an irritated look on his face. " Huh? Whats wrong Naru?" "Gaara's comming to visit over Spring Break" Naruto said with a sigh. "Oh i forgot that you two used to like each other" Sakura said remembering that Naruto was Bi and had gone out with Gaara over the summer, they had to break up because they live so far away from each other. Naruto still loved Gaara, Sakura knew this because Naruto's been her friend for years and he tells her everything. ...( which can be pretty annoying )... Sakura couldn't understand why he would be upset because Gaara was coming, they had a wonderful, romantic relationship. "Come on lets go" Naruto said while grabing Sakura's hand. "Goodbye Sakura, Naruto! Have a good day at school!" shouted Sakuras mom. "Bye Mrs. Haruno!" Naruto said as he shut the door behind him. Sakura looked up at the sakura tree that she, Naruto and Sasuke had planted so long ago. Sasuke walked to school alone. ...( cause thats Sasuke )... They started walking to school. "Naruto do you think theres someone out there for me?" Sakura asked suddenly. "Of course Sakura! Why?" Naruto said with a slightly confused look on this face. " No reason just wondering"

They got to school a few minutes later and headed inside. Sakura and Naruto went to their lockers and got their things for Math class. "Hey Naru did you finish your algebra page?" " Hee hee yep! Naruto said with a wide grin on his face. "Good then you wouldn't giving me the answers right? I really dont want to get another lecture from Ebisu-Sensei" Sakura said somewhat giggling. Naruto gave her a disapionted look and pulled out his math notebook and handed it to her. "Why didn't you do it Sakura-chan?" "-sweatdrop- Umm well the thing is my favorite drama was on t.v last night and i just HAD to watch it!" Sakura said as she quickly copied complicated algebra. "Good morning Sakura..Naruto" Sakura and Naruto were startled to find their "There all of the sudden" Phy-Ed teacher. "Morning Kakashi-Sensei!" they said in unison. Kakashi was wearing the usuall, a nice shirt and jeans. ...( he only changes when he HAS to do something physical )... Kakashi patted them on the head and went on his way. Naruto headed to their class to find that there was no one there. "You think we're having an assembely?" "They usually tell us ahead of time Naru." They sat at their usuall seats in the back and waited for a while. "Ugh maybe we should just look for them! It'd be better then just sitting here!" Naruto said as he bolted up from his seat. "You really should be more patient Naruto" said a voice that made Naruto freeze. He looked up to find a blood-red haired boy looking gently at him. "G--Gaara!" Naruto said in shock. "Huh? Naru you said he would be here over Spring Break, we still have a week..." Sakura paused as she noticed the tears running down Naruto's cheeks. "Naru..." Sakura was cut off by a rush of wind. Naruto pushed his face into Gaara's chest and wept. "Gaara...I missed you...so much" Gaara held Naruto in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. "I missed you to" Gaara said comfortingly. Sakura silently slipped out of the room to give them some time alone. She walked down the hall to look out the window and find her class outside. "_I'll just go outside and tell them Naru will be late today" _Sakura thought as she made her way down the long staircase. She reached the bottom to find Kakashi leaning against the wall reading his favorite book. "Sensei you really shouldn't be reading that during school hours." Kakashi lokked up at his student, smiling he put his book away. "_That wasn't any old smile"_ Sakura thought _"That was a smile a man gives to his lover to reasure her...maybe he.." _Kakashi cut off her thought "Sakura i want to talk to you after gym... understood?" Sakura blushed a little and nodded her head. "Good now get to your class" Kakashi said grinning. Sakura hurried past Kakashi to the door.

"Sakura your late!" Ebisu yelled. "Im sorry sensei, i didn't know we were having class outside" Sakura said. "Hmm well i'll just let this one slip, but dont let it happen again!" "Yes sensei!" Sakura sat next a raven-haired boy, "Hey what did i miss?" Sakura asked. "Not much, just a few notes and equations" Sasuke gave his notebook to Sakura. "Thanks" she took her own notebook out and started copying notes. "Sakura wheres Naru?" "Oh he'll be here ina while! -sweatdrop-" As soon as she finished speaking she felt a slight peck on her cheek. "S-S--Sasuke" she whispered so no one would hear. "Don't worry Sakura no one noticed, dont be embarased" Sasuke whispered. Sakura didn't no what to say because of Sasuke's suddenness. "Sakura i know you really want me, even though you never show it" Sakura's face turned red and she covered her face with her notebook. _"Iv never felt THAT way about Sasuke...Ok well maybe once or twice... but i didnt know he felt that way towards ME!... This is happening to suddenly...i don't know what to do!" _Sasuke knew what see was thinking ...(cause Sasuke knows these things)... he grabbed her hand "It's ok ... I know whats going threw your head and your just starting to figure things out" Sasuke looked in her green eyes and smiled. _"That smile! It's the same as Kakashi-Sensei's!" _

To Be Continued

Kizzy: Woot! Wasn't that the best?

Sakura: You bet it was! WOOT! Sasuke kissed me! AHH!

Kakashi: I was barely in the story!

Kizzy: I know but dont worry we'll be seeing much more of you in the next chapter Muuuch more XD

Naruto: Oi Oi Oi! Im Paired Up With Gaara?

Kizzy: Naruto your here! -dances-

Sasuke: Oh joy ... Im with Sakura

Kizzy: You bet you are! XD

Kakashi: Why is Ebisu the Math Teacher and Im the Phy Ed Teach?

Kizzy: You'll see In the next chapter

Gaara: WTF? Im with Naruto? Oh Well ... I'll Live.

Kizzy: OMFG Gaara Your Here!

Gaara: -hugs naruto-

Kizzy: X.x

Naruto: Oi! Let go!

Gaara: But your so soft...

Sakura: Umm ok ...

Sasuke: This is really weird can we go now?

Everyone: "Forbidden" First Chapter Complete! Chapter 2 Coming Soon!

Kizzy: I'll try my best


End file.
